<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245850">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lucy is mute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC, Lucy, goes to buy Hubert a birthday gift, but it goes horribly wrong - and not in a funny way.</p>
<p>This is set in the Crimson Flower route post-timeskip with Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, and Lysithea recruited ahead of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hubert von Vestra/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the 16th of the Great Tree Moon, only one day before Hubert’s birthday. He told Lucy that he didn’t want anything for his birthday, but here she was now, browsing the town’s shops for a gift late in the evening.</p>
<p>As she wandered, she passed Sylvain with yet another girl, royally pissed off Ingrid approaching him, and Mercedes and Annette looking at a particular sweet shop. Then she saw it: the Tea and Coffee Emporium. Lucy remembered Hubert and Ferdinand going there every now and then to buy their favorite blends for afternoon tea time.</p>
<p>It brought a smile on Lucy’s face when she remembered Hubert’s smile the day Ferdinand gave him his favorite coffee. Lucy decided what she would get him and walked into the shop.</p>
<p>The shopkeeper smiled when she walked in. “Welcome, miss! Let me know if you’re interested in any of our blends.” Lucy nodded at him. Her eyes looked over the shelves of different types and flavors of tea and coffee, amazed that there were so many. She noticed a bag of Dagda Black Coffee. When she smelled it, the strength of the scent shocked her, sending her into a coughing fit. Perfect, she thought.</p>
<p>She picked it up and brought it to the shopkeeper, digging her money pouch out of her back pocket. “That’ll be 1500 gold, please.” After she gave him the gold, she left the shop. Sunlight was scarce as she made her trek back to Garreg Mach.</p>
<p>Soft footsteps trailed behind and, before she could pull out her hidden dagger, someone had their arm around Lucy’s neck, knife poking her pulse. Her shock caused her to drop the bag holding the coffee.</p>
<p>The assailant’s grip tightened as Lucy tried to wriggle herself free. “Stop trying to escape, it’s no use. You’re gonna be a message for the Emperor. From His Highness King Dimitri.” A silent gasp escaped her, fear fueling her resistance. The knife at her throat sliced a thin, angled cut, blood beginning to spill down her collarbone.</p>
<p>An idea came to mind and Lucy jammed her elbow into her attacker’s hip, pushing them back. With one swift movement, they recovered and jammed the knife into her shoulder. Lucy stumbled back, falling against the wall of a shop. She watched with half-lidded eyes as a cloth was laid on top of her body.</p>
<p>Then they left without a word. With her last bit of strength, Lucy raised her hand to the sky and cast a Fire spell into the air, hoping someone would see it. Everything around her then turned to darkness.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Hubert was walking around the monastery grounds, patrolling the first floor dormitories, when he saw it. In the pitch black sky, a single Fire flew up and dispersed into ashes. That was a signal that mage scouts used to signal others about spies, incoming attacks, or any important sightings.</p>
<p>His eyes widened as his feet moved on their own. Hubert knocked on Linhardt’s door, then moved down to Petra’s door.</p>
<p>Linhardt came out, rubbing his eyes. “What is it? Don’t you know what time it is?”</p>
<p>“Signal flare” was all Hubert said before knocking on Petra’s door. She opened it immediately, sword in hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hubert. What is wrong?”</p>
<p>“Signal flare.” She nodded, grabbing a lantern before walking out towards the greenhouse. Linhardt followed, yawning.</p>
<p>The trio rushed to town, looking around with lanterns in hand. As they searched, the scent of blood started to fill the air. Linhardt lit a Fire spell in his hand, illuminating his surroundings. Something blue caught his eye and, when he turned, he found a Faerghus banner covering something. He lifted the top corner, dispelling the Fire to cover his nose.</p>
<p>Someone laid there, bleeding out of their neck and chest. “Over here!” he called. Petra and Hubert followed his voice, seeing the body. Linhardt started to cast Heal over their wounds. Petra’s lantern cast light over the body, revealing who it was.</p>
<p>“Lucy!” Hubert knelt beside Linhardt, casting a Recover spell.</p>
<p>When the bleeding stopped, Petra stepped forward, picking up the body. “I shall bring her to the infirmary.” Hubert followed her as Linhardt left, grumbling about “skipping the next meeting to take a nap.”</p>
<p>They made their way back to Garreg Mach, silent tension filling the air. It took a while, but they made it to the infirmary. With three swift knocks, the door opened, Manuela looking hungover.</p>
<p>“What do you need at this hour? I need my-'' She saw Hubert, Petra, and Lucy’s body in Petra’s arms and ushered them in. Moving quickly, Hubert pulled the dagger out of Lucy’s shoulder, Manuela quickly using her healing magic to close the wound. Once Lucy had stopped bleeding and was cleanly bandaged, Petra left.</p>
<p>Manuela sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her eyes. “Hanneman better make room,” she muttered as she left the room.</p>
<p>Hubert chuckled under his breath. Then he turned to Lucy. Her breathing was even and slow. He pulled up a chair and sat at the bedside, gently taking her hand in his own. The faint scent of coffee emanated from her, making him frown.</p>
<p>“You fool… I told you before that I didn’t want anything.” He closed his eyes, sighing through his nose.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Sunlight pooled in through the window, shining directly on her eyes. Lucy stirred. When she opened her eyes, she turned over, groaning from the pain in her neck and shoulder. The sight before her made her gasp. Hubert was sitting beside the bed, hunched over, soft snores escaping his lips, hand intertwined with hers.</p>
<p>It was a rare sight, so she decided to take it in, gently rubbing circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. Everything that happened came back all at once. Her eyes widened, realization hitting her like a truck. He saw my signal, she thought, a single tear falling from her eyes.</p>
<p>He stirred, sitting up in his chair. Their gazes met. “Ah, you’re awake.” His hand that wasn’t holding hers moved to brush some hair away from her face. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Lucy raised her hands. “I’m in a bit of pain, but otherwise okay,” she signed. A sigh of relief escaped Hubert. “Happy birthday, Hubert. Sorry I couldn’t give you your gift. I dropped it when that Kingdom spy attacked me.”</p>
<p>She watched his eyes widen for a moment before a frown came to his face. “Lucy, this is hardly the time for that. You were nearly killed last night. My birthday isn’t that important.”</p>
<p>Lucy shook her head. “It is important. Promise me this: when I’m completely healed, you’ll take a day off. We can spend the day doing whatever you want, then go out for dinner. Then I can give you your gift.”</p>
<p>“I cannot shirk my duties as Imperial Minister. Lady Edelgard will surely-”</p>
<p>“-want you to take a break from your work because you do so much for her and the Empire already,” she finished, a silent chuckle escaping her lips. “I’m sure she can survive one day without her Right Hand beside her.”</p>
<p>Hubert fell silent. To his dismay, Lucy was right. Edelgard has chided him again and again about his unhealthy work habits. She would likely ask him if he was serious, then hug him. Ferdinand would give him a pat on the shoulder, boasting that he could handle both his own and Hubert’s work for the day.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Alright. I will request a day off from Lady Edelgard once you’re well, but on one condition. You must let me know when you’re leaving the monastery. I don’t want another incident like this happening ever again, if I can help it.”</p>
<p>Lucy nodded. “Of course.” He leaned down, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Remember, you promised. I don’t want to have to get Dorothea to help me drag you away from your work,” she teased, her hands shaking as she laughed silently. Hubert chuckled softly, planting a kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>With that, he left. Lucy smiled before sleep took her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>